


Perspective

by dotchan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Flash fiction inspired by Dragon Ball Multiverse: Nasu, a Dragon Ball OC that I created once upon a time, is in attendance at a multi-dimensional something-or-other and gets philosophical when she scans the crowd and can’t find any universes other than her own where she exists.Written in 2014.





	

"See anybody we know?"

His smile does not reach is eyes. He suspects the same thing that I do.

"Still looking, dear. It is a big stadium.”

And the very first moment we had stepped foot in it, both of us understood why is it said that when the first Saiyan looked up and beheld the stars as a sentient being, she wept.

_Tears streamed down my face when I saw those pinpricks of light, too many to count, realizing that on each stood one completely alike, yet entirely unlike, myself._

He draws an arm around my waist. "Guess this makes me the luckiest Saiyan in all of existence."

I clutch onto my last lifeline against madness. "Or the unluckiest."

_What did it matter that I stood alone unchallenged as the master of this world? The world above has shined on, indifferent, and will continue shining long after._


End file.
